mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Accord (Comic)
Accord ist die dreiundzwanzigste Geschichte der Freundschaft ist Magie Comicreihe von IDW Publishing, in Deutschland erschienen bei Panini Comics. Freundschaft ist Magie Comicband 12. Ein astronomisches Ereignis bewirkt das Discord sich von einem Wesen des Chaos zu einem der puren Ordnung wandelt. Inhalt Teil 1: Aus Chaos wird Ordnung Die Freunde sind unterwegs um sich ein kosmische Ereignis anzusehen, Eine Sternenkonjunktion bei der mehrere Himmelskörper in nahezu gerade Linie stehen werden. plötzlich hüpft Discord aus Applejacks Picknickkorb. Twilight bietet ihm an sich mit ihnen die Sternen anzusehen, wen er verspricht sich nicht daneben zu benehmen. Natürlich muss er sofort losstürmen und eine Show abziehen. Twilight macht ihm klar das die Ponys wegen den Sternen da sind. Er kann ja bleiben wen er auch zusehen möchte. Jedoch stellt Applejack nachdrücklich klar das er nicht die Hauptattraktion ist. Fluttershy versucht für etwas Verständnis zu sorgen, Discord kann ja schließlich nichts dafür das er ein Wesen des Chaos ist. Sie meint das er ja nicht absichtlich so ungezogen ist. Nun geht Discord, wofür er sich in Rauch auflöst der den ganzen Platz einnebelt. Während Rainbow Dash den Rauch sich darum kümmert, entschuldigt sich Applejack bei den Ponys für die Unannehmlichkeiten. Fluttershy versucht Discord etwas besser darzustellen. Allerdings meint Applejack das er endlich mal Manieren lernen müsste, ständig stellt er irgendwelchen Unfug an, sie wünschte sich er wäre etwas berechenbarer. In diesem Moment formt sich die Konjunktion und sechs Sterne leuchten am Nachthimmel. Da fällt Starlight ein komisches Leuchten, aus einem nahen Wäldchen auf. Als die Freunde dem nachgehen finden sie in einem Krater ein riesiges Ei, das für Twilight wie Discord aussieht. Da es Magie ausstrahlt bringt man das Ei in Twilights Schloss. Wo sie feststellt das es die selbe magische Energie wie Discord hat. Nichtmal Fluttershy, die Discord am besten kennt, kann sich darauf einen Reim machen. Zwar hat er sich mal in eine Riesenaubergine verwandelt aber noch nie in ein leuchtendes Ei. Rarity wirft den verdacht auf das es mit der Konjunktion zusammenhängen könnte, die Sterne haben dabei eine menge seltsame Magie freigesetzt. Die irgendeinen Einfluss auf Discord gehabt haben könnte. Plötzlich schlüpft mit Getöse etwas aus dem Ei. Das Wesen sieht aus wie Discord als Gentleman, nur bezweifelt es Discord zu sein. Es erklärt das Discord nach dem Verlassen der Sternenbeobachtung wirklich von der Magie der Konjunktion beeinflusst wurde. Was ihn irgendwie verändert hat. Das Ergebnis steht nun vor den Ponys. Ein Wesen das Discord war, aber nun etwas anderes ist. Das Gegenteil von ihm, das statt Chaos, Ordnung bringt. Statt Unfug wird nun Struktur geboten. Folglich weiß das Wesen nicht was es ist. Zwar verfügt es über Discords Erinnerungen und kennt dadurch alle, aber es glaubt jemand anderes zu sein. Von dieser Gegenteileichkit ausgehend tauft Twilight ihn auf den Namen „Accord“. Nur Fluttershy ist wegen dieser Entwicklung etwas betrübt. Am nächsten Tag führen die Freunde Accord ein wenig durch Ponyville. Zwar begrüßt er den Rundgang doch erinnert Accord daran des er immer noch Discord ist, gewissermaßen. Dazu merkt Pinke an das er sich aber nicht so benimmt wie Discord. Was Accord als Kompliment auffasst. Für ihn war Discord ein verwöhntes Kind das nur nach seinen Launen handelte, er hingegen bringt Ordnung und Frieden. Weshalb er sicher einen besseren Ruf haben sollte als Discord. Fluttershy befürchtet das er Accord bleiben wird. Das denkt Accord auch, er weiß nicht warum er überhaupt so wurde, also weiß er auch nicht ob ihn irgendetwas zurückverwandeln kann. Vielleicht bleibt er für immer so. Wogegen Applejack schon mal nichts hätte, da Accord viel höflicher ist als Discord. Starlight würde es interessieren welche Art Magie Accord hat. Dieser erklärt das er ein Wesen der Ordnung ist, ergo ordnet, harmonisiert und vereint seine Magie. Wann immer Unordnung herrscht, wie z.B. die nahe Radpanne eines Wagens, sorgt er für Ordnung. Mit nur einen Schnippt ist der Wagen wieder ganz, Rairty ist davon schwer beeindruckt und fragt sich ob Accord nicht dem Allgemeinwohl dienen kann. Umgehend stellt man Accord der Bürgermeisterin vor die auch schon einen Job für ihn hat. Gleich darum sind sie beim neuen Ponyvillehotel. Zumindest was davon schon fertig ist. Die Bauarbeiten ziehen sich jetzt schon seit Jahren hin, Was daran liegt das die beiden verantwortlichen Architekten sich seit dem ersten Ziegelstein streiten und ihrer Jeweiligen Stiel Vorstellungen durchsetzen wollen. In folge davon ist das Hotel ein einziger Mischmasch. Die Bürgermeisterin erhofft sich das Accord irgendwie helfen. Accord schreitet zur tat und verzaubert die Architekten so das sie sich auf einen dritten Stiel einigen. Nur meinte die Bürgermeisterin das er seine Magie auf das Hotel anwenden sollte. Kein Problem für Accord der einfach die Architekten ent- und das Hotel fertig zaubert. Nur Starlight macht sich Gedanken über das was mit den Architekten geschah. Am Abend sind aller immer noch begeistert von Accord, lediglich Fluttershy weiß noch nicht was sie von ihm halten soll. Als alle weg sind wendet sich Starlight an Twilight. Sie macht sich sorgen, den Accord hat mit Gedankenkontrolle dafür gesorgt dass die Architekten übereinkommen. Was Starlight an sie selbst erinnert.Den Früher hat sie genau das selbe getan damit Ponys einwilligen. Bevor sie sich mit den Mane 6 anfreundete. (Siehe: Die Landkarte Teil 1 & Teil 2) Twilight versteht ihre Sorge, Aber Starlights Handel war falsch und sie denkt das Accord es gut meint. Starlight gibt ihr recht und geht schlafen. Am nächsten Morgen lädt Celestia die Freunde und Accord zu einem Essen mit ihr und Luna ein. Bei dem Treffen erläutert Accord das es seine Pflicht sei Ordnung in Equestria einkehren zu lassen. Um Discords Unordnung wieder gut zu machen. Weswegen Starlight immer noch besorgt ist, den um die Streitenen Architekten zum Kompromiss zu bringen hat er Gedankenkontrolle benutzt. Sie ist sich nicht sicher ob das die Ordnng ist für die er sorgen sollte. Accord zeigt sich bestürzt, er dachte gerade sie würde begrüßen was er tut. Schließlich hat sie ja die Schönheitsflecken aller Ponys in ihrem Dorf entfernt damit alle gleich sind. (Siehe: Die Landkarte Teil 1 & Teil 2). Accord meint das er diesen Prozess erleichtern kann. Da werden die Prinzessinnen hellhörig. Accord redet von Einheitlichkeit, mit seiner Magie kann er dafür sorgen das alle Ponys übereinstimmen und am gleichen Strang ziehen. Keine Streitereien mehr, Keine Meinungsverschiedenheiten, alle Ponys tun was sie sollen ohne Ablenkungen und Verzögerungen. Starlight versucht ihm klar zumachen das er Ponys aber so nicht kontrollieren darf. Ihr Dorf War die Hölle. Alle wollten fliehen. Also will Accord dafür sorgen das sie nicht fliehen wollen. Zwar kann man nicht alle Ponys gleich machen, aber er kann dafür Sorgen das sie gleich denken. Noch während er spricht bringt Accord Celestias personal unter seine Gedankenkontrolle. Man solle sich ein Equestria vorstellen das durch einen Willen vereint ist. Entsetzt stellt Luna fest das ihre Magie gegen die Kontrolle wirkungslos sind. Accord ist der Ansicht das Equestria ein gespaltenes land ist, voller Ponys mit verschiedenen Meinungen und Gedanken. Er meint vielleicht ein besserer Herrscher zu sein. Jetzt versucht er auch die Freunden zu kontrollieren. Gerade noch rechtzeitig kann Celestia ein Kraftfeld errichten. Doch nun sitzen sie in der Falle. Teil 2: Ein Kosmos in all dem Chaos, versteckte Ordnung in all der Unordnung Accord versucht den freunden die Vorteile seines Weges klar zu machen, auf dem sich alle Ponys vertragen. Starligh versucht ihn zum aufhören zu bewegen, den das ist keine Ordnung sondern Gedankenkontrolle. Luna glaubt nicht das er auf sie hört und sie können nicht riskieren die kontrollierten Ponys zu verletzen. Es ist zu fürchten das wen Accords Magie sich ausbreitet ganz Equestria in Gefahr ist. Twilight hat einen Plan: Celestia und die anderen soll sich Vorbereiten Canterlot zu evakuieren. Sie und Luna werden sich um Accord kümmern. Sie ist ja schon mal in Discords Gedanken eingedrungen, (Siehe: Friends Forever #20). Twilight kann sie mit ihrer Magie beide rein bringen. Twilight ist davon überzeugte das um Accord abzuhalten Equestria einer Gehirnwäsche zu unterziehen sie in seine Gedanken rein müssen. Kaum sind die anderen unterwegs teleportiert sich Twilight mit Luna. Sie finden sich auf einem riesigen Würfel wieder. Luna stellt fest das sich Accords Gedanken drastisch von Discords unterscheiden. Was auch immer mit ihm passiert ist hat ihn innerlich genauso dramatisch verändert wie äußerlich. Twilight erklärt das sie nicht wissen was genau die Verwandlung in Accord bewirkt hat. Sie vermutet das die Magie der Sternen Konjunktion zwar eine Rolle gespielt hat, aber vielleicht war auch ein Zauberspruch im spiel. Möglicherweise wollte jemand Discord verwandeln. In diesem Moment tut sich unter Luna ein Loch auf. Twilight springt sofort hinter her und sie landen in den Tiefen von Accords Gedankenwelt. Die wie ein modernes Großraumbüro, bevölkert von lauter Accords aussieht. Da bemerkt Twilight das ihre Flügel hier nicht funktionieren. Luna hat das gleiche Problem. Sie versucht sich an einen der Accords zu wenden doch der hat keine Zeit. Weil die alle wohl keine große Hilfe sein werden sehen sich die Prinzessinnen auf eigenen Faust um. In Canterlot stößt die Gruppe um Celestia auf weitere Hypnotisierte Ponys. Accords Magie breitet sich rasend aus. Plötzlich verwandeln sich die Gesichter der Ponys in Accords. Der ihnen erzählt das sich nicht nur seinen Magie ausbreitet sondern er Selbst. Er wohne jedem Pony inne, in den Herzen aller die sich nach Ordnung sehen, und die sie haben werden. Applejack macht deutlich dass das keine Ordnung ist und Accord lediglich die Gedanken der Ponys kontrolliert. Starlight versucht noch mal ihm klar zu machen das es nicht richtig ist. Was Accord nicht begreift, den er verscuht bloß das selbe Ziel wie Prinzessin Celstia zu erreichen, die glaubt sie hört nicht richtig. Accord erklärt das sie und ihre Schwester versuchen für Ordnung in Equestria zu sorgen. Schließlich wollten sie das Chaos bezwingen als sie vor Langer Zeit gegen Discord gekämpft haben. (Siehe: Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle – Teil 2) Die Schwestern wollten Ordnung schaffen wo keine ist. Darum will sich Accord mit Ceelstia verbünden und gemeinsam Herrschen. Nun wird es Celestia zu viel und sie teleportiert sich mit den anderen weg um aus der Stadt fliehen zu können. Dabei stoßen sie auf immer mehr Ponys die unter Accords Einfluss stehen. Zwar könne sie nicht ewig weg laufen, doch könne sie nicht riskieren jemanden zu verletzen. Ergo müssen sie sofort abhauen. Unterdessen haben sich Twilight und Luna in Accords Gedanken verlaufen, weil alles hier gleich aussieht. Für Luna macht es Sinn das der Verstand des Herren der Ordnung so einheitlich ist. Twilight weiß nicht mal was sie hier eigentlich suchen. Luna erklärt das all die Accords hier lediglich eine Manifestation seiner Gedanken sind. Die werden ihnen nicht helfen, aber vielleicht gibt es hier welche die es tun werden. Twilight kommt der verdacht das es hier vielleicht noch irgendwas von Discord ist. Ein Hinweis was mit ihm geschah. Da entdeckt sie auf einem Schreibtisch eine Schneekugel in der Discord drin ist und zerbricht diese. Die Büronische verwandelt sich in einen Schneekaste, in dem sie tatsächlich Discord finden. Er erklärt das sie hier in dem letzten Teil seines Verstandes sind der nicht Accord ist. Was alles ist das von ihm Übrig ist. Auf Twilights frage wer ihn verwandelt hat erzählt Discord das er es selbst war. Bei der Sternenkonjuktion an jenem Abend ist ihm klar geworden das er mit seinen exzentrischen Eskapaden nie zu den Ponys gehören wird. Das hat ihn schwer betrübt. Also dachte er sich das vielleicht Zeit für eine Veränderung ist, das ein neues „Ich“ besser wäre. Twilight tut es leid. Sie und die anderen hätten ihm nie solche Schuldgefühle einreden sollen. Aber jetzt haben sie ihn ja gefunden, nun kann er zurückkommen und Accord abhalten alle zu hypnotisieren. Discord befürchte allerdings das es nicht so einfach ist. Denn er ist jetzt ein Teil von Accord und er kann nicht einfach dem Rest von sich sagen sich zurück zu verwandeln. Wenn man Accord überzeugen könnte könnte wieder Discord zu werden dann wäre er vielleicht gewillt es zu tun. Doch dafür muss man mit Accord in der Realität sprechen. In diesem Moment greifen die Accords der Gedankenwelt an und treiben die drei in die Enge. Entsetzte stellt Twilight fest das ihre Magie nicht funktioniert und die Wand können sie nicht einreißen. Es sieht schlecht aus. Zur selben Zeit erreicht in Canterlot Celestias Gruppe den Rand von Accords Hypnosefeld. Sie sind in Sicherheit, fürs erste. Starlight sieht das sich das Feld langsam ausdehnt und andere Ponys werden immer noch Hypnotisiert wen es sie erreicht. Cellestia will Vorkehrungen zur Evakuierung Canterlots treffen. Falls Twilight und Luna Accord nicht besiegen können, dann müssen sie alle Ponys aus seiner Reichweite bringen. Die Gruppe teilt sich um alle nicht Hypnotisierten Ponys zum Bahnhof zu bringen. Wenig später sind die letzten Ponys im Zug aus der Stadt. Da tauchen Twilight und Luna am Bahnhof auf, die zum allgemeinen entsetzen jetzt auch unter Accords Kontrolle stehen. Letzter Teil: Chaos in der Ordnung Starlight gelingt es Twilight und Luna abzulenken. So das sie Celestia aus ihrer Schreckstare holen und in den Zug schaffen kann. De Darauf Canterlot verlässt. Unterwegs versucht Starlight Celestia beizustehen. Es ist nicht leicht für sie mit anzusehen wie ihr Königreich erobert wird, ihre Schwester und ihre Schülerin unter Accords Kontrolle zu wissen und was was sie am meisten beunruhigt, vielleicht hat Accord recht. Celestia und Luna haben immer versucht für Ordnung in Equestria zu sorgen. Sie hofften ihr Ziel durch Freundschaft und Güte zu erreichen, aber vielleicht gibt der Erfolg Accord recht. Das sieht Starlight aber anders. Accord sorgt nicht für Ordnung. Er tyrannisiert, beherrscht und manipuliert alle. Er ist nicht wie Celestia, mehr wie eine böse Ausgabe von ihr. Da muss die Prinzessin an ihre böse Doppelgängerin aus Alternate Equestria denken. Einem verkehrten Paralleluniversum in dem Gut und Böse vertauscht sind und Freundschaft zu Hass wurde. (Siehe: Reflektionen). Accord erinnert Celestia an diese Version ihrer Selbst. Davon hat Twilight Starlight auch schon erzählt. So wie sie es verstanden hat, wollte Celestias Gegenstück auch für Ordnung sorgen, aber nur um die Ponys zu beherrschen, die gute jedoch will den Ponys Helfen, Ordnung ist ein Ziel das man auf gute oder Böse Art erreichen kann. Den Unterschied kennt Starlight besser als sonst jemand. Sie wollte auch für Ordnung in ihrem Dorf sorgen, leider nicht aus den richtigen Beweggründen. Starlight möchte immer noch alle Ponys vereinen, aber in Freundschaft und Harmonie und nicht in dem alle gleich sind. Sie erzählt weiter das es auch in Ponyville böse Gegenstücke gab. Davon hat wiederum Luna Celestia erzählt. Starlight berichtet das vor nicht allzu langer Zeit einen Ansammlung magischen Wassers in der Nähe von Ponyville auftauchte Es verwandelte alle Ponys in böse Versionen. (Siehe: Ponys des dunklen Wassers). Doch Obwohl sie böse waren, hatten sie immer noch die selben Ziele. Fluttershy wollte die Tiere beschützen und Pinkie alle zu lachen bringen. Da fällt Starlight ein wie Twilight ihr mal erzählte wie Rarity unter dem Einfluss eines Zauberbuches stand. Selbst dann wollte sie immer noch Kleider nähen. (Siehe: Inspirations-Manifestation) Da fällt Starlight auf das selbst wenn ihre Charaktere umgekehrt werden, wollen sie dennoch die gleichen Dinge. Der unterschied ist wie sie sie erreichen wollen. Wen es bei Accord genau so ist will er wohl die gleichen Dinge wie Discord. Nur was wollen sowohl Accord als auch Discord erreichen? Als der Zug in Ponyville eintrifft sieht sich Celestias Gruppe mal um ob Accord nicht schon hier ist. Dabei treffen sie auf die Bürgermeisterin die ihnen erzählt das die neuesten Schriftstücke aus Canterlot besagen das sehr seltsame Dinge vor sich gehen. Man erklärt ihr schnell das Accord vor hat Equestria zu übernehmen. Jetzt wollen sie ihn mit den Elementen der Harmonie zu besiegen, weswegen alle Ponys drinnen bleiben müssen. Celestie teleportiert sich zum Baum der Harmonie um die Elemente zu holen und sich dann mit den anderen in Twilights Schloss zu treffen. Celestias Aktion ist erfolgreich, sie kann sich noch erinnern wie sie und Luna die Elemente fanden, bleibt noch zu hoffen dass das Elemente der Magie noch auf sie reagiert. Da braucht sie sich aber keinen Sorgen zu machen wie Accord findet, der nun begriffen hat wie Discords Teleportationsmagie funktioniert und mal in seinem Lieblingsdorf vorbeischauen will. Siegessicher meint er das es ihm schon gelungen Equestria so ordnungsliebend wie möglich zu machen. Einzig die Elemente der Harmonie könnten ihn noch stoppen, allerdings bezweifelt er das sie ohne die Prinzessin der Freundschaft sonderlich effektiv sein werden. Aber wen die Ponys sie unbedingt nutzen wollen brauchen sie sich keinen Zwang anzutun. Das lassen sich die Ponys nicht zweimal sagen. Schnell legt Celestia allen die Elemente an und gemeinsam entfesseln sie ihre Kräfte. Als der Rauch sich lichtet sieht Starlight das Accord völlig unversehrt ist. Im Gegensatz dazu sind alle die die Elemente benutzt haben jetzt unter seiner Kontrolle. Accord erklärt das die Magie der Elemente sich ganz um die Wiederherstellung der Ordnung dreht. Da er der Ordnungsliebendste von alle ist hat sie auf ihn keinen Effekt. Tatsächlich hat Accord die Magie genutzt um seinen Einfluss auszuweiten. Starlight hat sich mit einem Schild geschützt und ist somit wahrscheinlich das einzige Pony in ganz Equestria das sich seiner Kontrolle entzieht. Was Accord so gleich korrigieren will. Doch Starlight besteht darauf das er Fair kämpfen soll. Anstatt einfach nur zu schnipsen und sie Willenlos zu machen, soll er sie überzeugen. Accord soll Starlight sagen warum sie ihm folgen soll. Wen er recht hat wird sie es Freiwillig tun. Accord nimmt die Herausforderung an. Er sict sich sicher zu gewinnen da er es seiner Meinugn nach schon hat. Den er hat ja schon alle von Starlights Freunden konvertiert. Die jetzt seine Freunde sind. Da hegt Starlight aber Zweifel dran. Worauf Accord ihr seine bekehrten zeigt die alle denken und handeln wie er. Für ihn ist Freundschaft Ordnung und Ordnung Freundschaft. Das denkt Starlight nicht. Ihr altes basierte auf Ordnung Aber sie waren keinen Freunde. Freundschaft bedeutet nicht das man nur einer Meinung ist und verlangt nicht das man gleich ist. Schließlich war Discord nicht so wie andere Ponys und selbst er wollte Freunde. Discord war ein Wesen puren Chaos, aber er hat sich mühe gegeben, freunde zu haben. Er hat vorgetäuscht Krank zu sein und ist Durch die Zeit gereist, (Siehe: Drei ist Einer zu viel und Zeitreisen mit Discord) Discord hat Magie, Trickserei, Schmierentheater und und totalen Blödsinn benutzt um mit den Ponys Befreundet zu sein die er mochte. Accord räumt ein das auch Discord ein paar Freunde haben wollte, aber er versteht nicht worauf sie hinaus will. Was Starlight sagen möchte ist das Freundschaft keine Ordnung braucht, sondern Unordnung. Man kann nicht mit jemanden befreundet sein der so ist wie man selbst, das wäre so wie mit seinem Spiegelbild befreundet zu sein. Freundschaft bedeutet die Unterschiede das anderen zu sehen und trotzdem eine Beziehung aufzubauen. Discord wollte mehr als alles andere Freunde und das will Accord auch. Aber die hypnotisieren Ponys sind nicht seien Freunde, sondern seine Marionetten. Accord versucht zu widersprechen, das sie seine Freunde sind, doch der blick in die Runde lässt ihn einräumen das er doch keinen Freunde hat. Braucht er ja auch nicht. In Equestria geht es um Harmonie für die er gesorgt hat. Tausende verschiedenen Ponys, die zusammen arbeiten. Dem hält Starlight gegen das es eben nicht mehr verscheiden sind. Den sie sind all Accord, Kopien seines Willens und seiner Gedanken. Sie sehen zwar unterschiedlich aus, aber er hat sie hypnotisiert damit sie alle denken wie er, sprich sie sind alle Accord. Doch nicht einer davon ist ein Freund. Nun gibt Accord Starlight recht, weder sind die Hypnotisieren seinen Freunde noch ist seine Ordnung eine Harmonie. Starlight erklärt das Harmonie aus vielen verschiedenen Noten besteht die im Einklang etwas großartiges erschaffen. Sie brauchen einfach diese verschiedenen Noten, diese Wilde, unberechenbare Musik um etwas Wunderschönes zu kreieren. Accord gibt ihr völlig recht und verabschiedet sich. Er hofft zum letzten mal gesehen worden zu sein und verwandelt sich zurück in Discord. Was er mit einem Feuerwerk feiert, Twilight Luna und eine Pizza zaubert er auch herbei. Mit der Rückverwandlung hat sich Accordy Hypnose verflüchtigt so das Celestia ihm sagen kann das sie alle froh sind das Discord wieder da ist. Sie findet es schön das er den wert seines chaotischen Selbst erkannt hat. Applejack entschuldigt sich dafür ihm das Gefühl gegeben zu haben unerwünscht zu sein. Ja mag ja voll durchgeknallt sein aber genau deswegen mögen sie ihn ja so. Fluttershy ist überglücklich ihren Freund wieder zu haben. Starlight ihrerseits ist froh erkannt zu haben das ihre Unterschiede sind die sie zusammen bringen. Sie machen Freundschaft erst möglich. Und Freundschaft ist die Basis für alles andere, wie Twilight anmerkt. Schließlich heißt es nicht umsonst: Freundschaft ist Magie. Für das Pony, das Schon alles hat-Eine Bonusgeschichte Prinzessin Celestia hat Geburtstag, vonnah und fern kommen die Ponys um mit ihr zu feiern. Auch Discord ist geladen, nur Weiß er nicht was er ihr schenken soll. Den Celestia hat ein Schloss, die Herrschaft über das ganze Königreich. Bedienstete die ihr auf Schritt und tritt folgen. Selbst die Sonne kommt raus wen Celestia ruft. Und dank Fluttershy hat sie jetzt sogar Futterhäuschen für Vögel. Was könnte er ihr schon schenken, das sie nicht einfach jemanden für sich besorgen lassen kann. Fluttershy erklärt ihm das es darum nicht geht. Freundschaft dreht sich um Geschenke, die von Herzen kommen. Sicher kann sich Discord was besonderes Überlegen. Womit Fluttershy ihn herausgefordert hat, und sie weiß genau das er Herausforderungen immer annimmt. Also muss er sich was einfallen lassen. Auf der Feier lässt Discord Celestia nicht aus den Augen um herauszufinden was ihr im Leben fehlt. Celelestia hält einen kleine Ansprache, sieht nach einem Fohlen das sie verarztet hat und unterhält sich mit Twilight über ihre neuen Abenteuer. Aber dass alles hilft Discord nicht weiter, wie er Fluttershy erzählt. Celestia tut nichts anderes als sich um andere Ponys zu kümmern und ihre Probleme zu lösen. Klingt für Fluttershy ziemlich anstrengend. Da gibt Discord ihr Recht, Im selben Moment beobachtet er wie Cup Cake Celestia das letzte Stück von der Geburtstagstorte gibt, da taucht ein Fohlen auf das sich verspätet hat und fragt ob es noch Torte gibt. Ehe Cup Cake die kleine enttäuschen muss gibt Celstie ihr ihr Stück. Nach dem alle Gäste verabschiedet sind zieht sich Celestia völlig fertig auf ihr Zimmer zurück. Da findet sie noch ein Geburtstagsgeschenk, eine Spieluhr mit einer goldenen Celestia-Figur drauf. Die sie mit Schlafgas einnebelt. Als Celestia wieder zu sich kommt ist zu ihrer Überraschung die Sonne schon ohne sie aufgegangen. Was Discord bewerkstelligt hat. Im Glauben das er schon wieder böse geworden ist, will sie ihm gerade die Liviten lesen als er sie auffordert doch mal in den Spiegel zu sehen. Darin sieht Celestia einen ganz gewöhnlichen Pegasus. Discord hat nämlich das perfekte Geschenk für sie gefunden, einen freien Tag. Er selbst hat nämlich die Spieluhr kreiert, sie verändert Celestias Erscheinung und nimmt ihr die Magie, die sich für die nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden in der Dose befindet. Um Mitternacht bekommt Celestia beides zurück. Zwar meitn sie das nicht zu wollen, doch hat Discord eine Sicherung eingebaut. Der Zauber funktionieren nur wen sie es auch selbst wollte. Was Equestria betrifft, so glaubt Luna Das ihre Schwester in einer dringenden Angelegenheit weg beordert wurde und übernimmt alle Aufgaben, Twilight handhabt die Diplomaten und Cadence denkt das Celestia sie gebeten hätte Luna zu helfen. Folglich hat Celestia frei und verschwindet bevor Discord den Satz beendet. Den sie wollte schon immer wissen wie es ist einfach zu gehen wen einem danach ist. Sie fand es super. Nun würde Discord aber gerne wissen wo sie hinfliegen. Nach Ponyville, den immer wen Celestia dort ist benehmen sich alle super artig, veranstalten Paraden und sie bekommt eine Zeremonie nach der anderen zu sehen. Schon seit Jahren will sie mal diese Stadt erleben wie sie wirklich ist. Schließlich schreibt Twilight in ihren Briefen nur in den höchsten Tönen darüber. Discord schließt sich an und verwandelt sich auch in einen Pegasus. Vor Ort will möchte Discord wissen was sie als erstes tun, da niemand sie erkennen wird kann Celestia tun was sie möchte ohne Konsequenzen zu fürchten. Als erstes möchte sie hallo zu jemanden sagen. Zufällig ist es Pinkie Pie die sogleich eine Parade veranstalltet um die neuen Willkommen zu heißen. Als nächstes lässt sich Celestia von Applejack zeigen wie man Äpfel von Bäumen tritt Besucht Fluttershy. Deren Bärenfreund mit seiner Umarmung ihre Jarhunderte alte Rückenverspannung löst. Lässt sich von Rainbow Dash ein paar Flugtricks zeigen, wobei sie in der Decke stecken bleibt. Und lässt sich von Rarity ein schwarzes Kleid nähen, was niemand an ihr erwarten würde. Von sie auch gleich ein Exemplar in ihrer richtigen Größe ordert. Etwas später findet Discord Celestia im Nascheckchen wo sie von allem etwas bestellt hat. Allerdings glaubt sie jetzt doch nicht alles schaffen zu können. Beim Essen erzählt sie Discord das sie ihn wegen der Spieluhr zu erst wieder in Stein verwandel wollte. Aber jetzt muss sie sagen das er überraschend einfühlsam ist. Sie hätte nie zugegeben einen freien Tag zu brauchen. Discord meint das Celestia und Twilight so viel Zeit mit ihren Freundschaftslektionen verbracht haben das sie aus den Augen verloren haben was ihm schon immer klar war. Wer sich um andere kümmert, muss sich auch die Zeit nehmen such um sich selbst zu kümmern. Auf dem Heimweg dank Celestia Discord für diesen Tag und nennt ihn einen guten Freund. Aber wen er so was nochmal machst ohne vorher zu fragen verbringt er die nächsten hundert Jahre als Vogel Häuschen. Das erscheint Discord Fair. Bei der Gelegenheit gesteht er das sie gar nicht auf die untergehende Sonne zu gehen, sonder auf einen riesigen Ballon der mit wütenden Lavamonstern gefüllt ist. Worum sie sich wohl mal kümmern muss. Das hat er bisher verschwiegen weil Celestia nie mitgekommen wen sie gewusst hätte das Arbeit wartet. Anspielungen Anmerkung: Alle Seitenangaben beziehen sich auf die erste Seite der Geschichte. *Seite 1 Panel 1: Die Ponys sehen sich die Sterne vom Cochrane Beobachtungsplatz aus an. Benannt nach Zefram Cochrane dem Erfinder des irdischen Warpantribes im Star Trek Universum. * Seite 6 Panel 3: Ein Wegweise zeigt zu "Bob's Country Bunker" einen Bar aus dem Film Blues Brothers von 1980. * Seite 10 Panel 1: Die Freunde kommen an der Cheers Bar aus der Gleichnamigen Sitcom von 1982 vorbei. Auf Derpys Posttasche stehen die Zahlen 1701. Die Kennnummer der USS Enterprise in Star Trek. * Seite 14 Panel 1: Spike im Smaragdgrünen Nachthemd mit Mütze erinnert an den Türsteher aus dem Buch Der Zauberer von Oz von 1900. * Seite 15 Panel 3: Spike träumt von einem Eimer von Kentucky Fried Crystals, eine Parodie auf die Restaurantkette Kentucky Fried Chicken. * Seite 30 Panel 4: Floyd's Friseurladen spielt an auf Floyd Lawson aus der Andy Griffith Show von 1960. * Seite 33 Panel 2: Neben Discord liegt der Schlitten Rosebud aus dem Film Citizen Kane von 1941. * Seite 39 Panel 2: Das Pony das zum Himmel zeigt ist angelehnt an den DC Charakter Jimmy Olsen aus den Superman Comics. * Seite 59 Panel 1: Discord hat Pizza aus Panuccis Pizza dabei, einer Pizzaria aus der Serie Futurama von 1999. Dr. Hooves Text „Endlich kann ich wieder blinzeln!“ spielt auf die Doctor Who Episode Nicht blinzeln an. In der man von gefährlichen Aliens angegriffen wurde wen man blinzelte. * Seite 13 Panel 5, Seite 39 Panel 1, Seite 61: Ein Pony im Hintergrund ähnelt einem Beobachter aus der TV-Serie Fringe. *Der Titel der Bonus Geschichte Für das Pony, das schon alles hat ist abgeleitet vom Superman Comic For the Man Who Has Everything vom 1985. Fehler *In diesem Comic wird Twilights Schloss Bibliothek genannt. *Die Freunde werden zu einem Abendbankett eingeladen, da die Nachfolgenden Handlung aber am helllichten Tag spielt ist anzunehmen das es einen Übersetzungsfehler gab. Trivia *Diese Geschichte erstreckt sich in ihrem letzten Drittel über die 50. Ausgabe des My Little Pony Freundschaft ist Magie Comics. Navboxen en:Chaos Theory Kategorie:Comics